Quantum Encounters
by supernova19
Summary: I know that this will be an interesting if not good read. No nonsense. And written by a true Trekkie. Flame or applaud me, I do not care. Just read it. I dare you.


_Hi everyone. I am really new at this but I love Voyager a lot. So bear with this. And please respond. Flame me, or the opposite (the latter is preferred). I am really excited about this and it is not an understatement !!! Respond…please!!! And, oh yes, Author's notes are all in italics, like this, comprende??? Also, sorry, the format's wild… it's just the way I write… _ Captain's log Stardate 500.13 

We have just brought back the away team from Retwen where Mr Neelix had successfully located food sources. We expect this load to sustain us for almost 3 weeks. Mr Neelix has also found a form of wild fowl on Retwen which he and Kes plan to breed in the Aeroponics Bay. They away team contacted some of Mr Neelix's aquaintences who informed us that the Kazon Nistrim had recently landed on Retwen to recover from the attack and that the magnetic constrictors of the command ship's hull was damaged almost a point beyond salvation. I have asked Mr Paris and Ensign Kim to work on that.

Meanwhile in the Mess Hall…

          Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim are in the mess hall having replicated coffee.  

Breaking from their calculations and theorising, Mr Kim says,  " Tom. It's B'Elanna's birthday in 5 days and…"

Paris cuts in," By the look on your face, I'd say you're already up to something"

"Well, kind of.  I've been modifying this holodeck program… But maybe you could take a look at it…. " replied Kim

" Take a look at what?". The voice of Lieutenant Torres startles the two senior officers. Without their noticing, the half human half Klingon woman had approached the table, with the intention of joining them.

" Am I interrupting anything?" she asks, eyebrows raised, noticing the looks on the two men's faces,

" No not at all. The Doc's been complaining about getting the chills. Must be some minor circuit malfunction. Nothing that Harry and I can't handle," said Paris.

" I'm free this afternoon. Maybe I should take a look," she suggested.

" There's no need for you to do that. Go take a well-deserved break. We can manage," said Harry Kim, almost breezily.

"If that's the way you want it…" said Torres resignedly.

"Hey, did you hear how they found chickens on Retwen?" Paris jumped in.

"Chickens?" exclaimed Torres incredulously." I can imagine what Neelix is going to come up with…."

"Yeah, Chicken ala Leola Root," quipped Kim.

The three laughed comfortably. All of a sudden, the Captain's voice came through the comm. Voyager was on Red Alert. " All senior officers please report to the bridge immediately"

Meanwhile, in Engineering….

Ensign Darwin: The molecular density of the warp core is destabilising. We must've hit some sort of sub space anomaly. Reconfiguring force field generators… It's not working. Thrusters are also in trouble. Darwin to Bridge, Captain we're having some trouble down here in Engineering. Warp core destabilizing due to phionic residue. Any explanations would be helpful…

Kim:   It's a Class 18 nebula, Captain.

Captain: We've got our hands full up here. . Try to stabilize thrusters. We have got to get out of here.

 At the moment, a violent jerk shakes the entire ship; they are being pulled into the Nebula.

Ensign Kim: This is not looking good, Captain. According to readings, if we get pulled in there it would take us weeks to get repairs. I'm getting big amount of trimonium and polisynum.  The sooner we leave, the better.

Captain: Darwin, we need the thrusters. And we need them fast.

Darwin: I'm working on it Captain.

Captain: Make it fast. We're running outta time here.

 On the bridge, despite their best efforts, they were being pulled slowly into the nebula.

In Engineering…

Darwin: I'm not getting any results here… (Suddenly convulses and falls to the ground.)

Crewman Newlands gets to him and sends him to sickbay.

She turns to the consul and works on the thrusters.

Newlands: Newlands to the Bridge: We are losing power to thrusters, Captain. Darwin is down. I think I've figured out a way to get this cleared up but I need power.

Captain: (sighs) Mr. Tuvok, reroute all power to thrusters except life support. 

Tuvok: Aye, Captain.

Newlands bends over consul, fingers moving frantically, calculations in her head, and finally, with the new burst of power, she stabilizes thrusters.

Newlands: I've got it Captain. Thrusters are online.

Captain: Get us out of here, Mr Paris. 

Voyager swerves away just in time. 

Captain: Stand down Red Alert. Good job, Crewmen Newlands. You have just saved us weeks.

            Captain out.

          I want reports…. now!

Two days after the incident explanations were given (Darwin was affected by the trimonium in the nebula due to his Woxen heritage) and Voyager was back on course to the Alpha Quadrant. In the mess hall…

Newlands was sitting with Darwin and Gatefields.

Darwin:  Nice going, Newlands… you really got us out of this one…

Newlands: Hey, it was nothing…you would have done the same thing.

Wildman: Hey take a compliment when you get one… Especially if its one from Darwin here…. They're hard to come by….

Newlands: Oh, well then thank you Mr Darwin. It was an easy job for someone with _my_ experience…. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've run out of replicator rations… Looks like I'll have to settle for Neelix's Leola Root soup to celebrate my triumph.

Wildman: Don't let it go your head, now.

Newlands: Too late, Samantha…. (Laughing as she walked away)

At the counter, Tom Paris and Harry Kim were receiving their Leola Root soup (with distaste).

Newlands: One Leola Root Soup, please, Mr. Neelix

Kim: Hey aren't you the Crewman who got us out of that nebula?

Newlands: Well, I wouldn't say that exactly… but in a way… I kinda helped out

Paris: Ah, and modest too… well, well… you do seem to have a lot coming your way… But first, we'll have to face this soup.

Newlands: Run out of replicator rations?  (Checking to see that Neelix was out of earshot)

I seem to be facing that problem a lot lately….

Kim: Why what a coincidence? ! (The three laugh)

Newlands: OK then… Take it easy with that soup…. 

(Walks away)

Back at the table….

Darwin: My, my… you seem to be getting friends in high places….

Newlands: Oh, come on. I've hardly said a word to either of them before… They we're just being cordial as higher ranking officials…

Samantha: I don't know, Mia (with a sinister smile creeping onto her features)…looks like u could be looking at a promotion soon…

Newlands: Oh yeah? I'll believe that when I begin to enjoy Neelix's Cooking…  (Sheepishly asks after a few seconds) You think so??

The three colleagues laughed…

In her ready room, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were reviewing Crewmen Newlands records.

Captain: She could prove to be quite useful. She gets on well with the crew… I've spoken to B'Elanna… She gets along fine with her. She graduated top of her class in Astrophysics, Biphasic Engineering, even Tactical Studies and did well in her Starfleet Training…

Chakotay: She does have a quick mind.  From what I've heard, she's contributing quite a lot of research.  Creative. Intelligent. She sounds like a good choice. Looking at the way she handled those thrusters, she'll do just fine…

Captain: I agree… We do need some fresh faces at the briefing table…. It's settled then…

Captain to Crewman Newlands.

Newlands: (surprised) Yes, Captain.

Captain: Please report to my ready room now.

Newlands: Aye, Captain.

          (To herself) Whoa… What would the Captain want with me?

In the Captain's ready room….

Newlands: Captain.

Captain: Crewman Newlands. Please sit down. 

                 Amelia Newlands. Is that right.

Newlands: Yes, Captain.

   
Captain: Well, I have a proposal for you. After discussions with Commander Chakotay, I would like to offer you the rank of Ensign, an Assistant First Officer. Since this was only a rescue mission to begin with, we hardly needed an Assistant for a First Officer in Engineering. But as things have turned out, we do now. (Pauses)

This will mean you will be working closely with Lieutenant Torres, taking over if there is need to, attending First Officers' briefing and also, having a lot more responsibilities. (Stops)

What do you think? (Asks with that kind encouraging voice)

Newlands: This is a surprise, Captain….

Janeway: This is optional, Crewman Newlands. Of course, you may decline…or accept.

Take all the time you need, but, bear in mind that you will we more than welcome. 

Newlands: thank you, Captain. If you don't mind, I'd like to think about this for a while.

Captain:  Of course. When you do make your decision, you may see me directly. Are there any questions?

Newlands: No, Captain.

Captain: You are dismissed.

Author's Note: OK, I know it isn't much but….  what do you guys think… it's got not much of a story line but if I get some responses, I'm sure I could fire it up a bit

  Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim are in the mess hall having replicated coffee. Lieutenant Torres joins them momentarily. They seem to be discussing ways to depolarise the hull of the command ship of the Kazon Nistrim. They have now received info that they were almost fully operational and planning an attack on Voyager. With help from a few "friends" of Neelix's on Retwen, the planet they had just acquired more food sources form, they had gathered data corresponding to the Kazon ship. Reports say that they had landed on Retwen to recover from the attack. Suddenly, there is a Red Alert.

Meanwhile, in Engineering….

Ensign Darwin: Oh no, the molecular density of the warp core is destabilising. We must've hit some sort of sub space anomaly. Reconfiguring force field generators… It's not working. Thrusters are also in trouble. Darwin to Bridge, Captain we're having some trouble down here in Engineering. Warp core destabilizing due to phionic residue. Any explanations would be helpful…

Captain: We've got our hands full up here. This anomaly looks like a Class 18 nebula. Try to stabilize our thrusters. We have got to get out of here.

 At the moment, a violent jerk shakes the entire ship; they are being pulled into the Nebula.

Ensign Kim: This is not looking good, Captain. Readings say, if we get pulled in there it would take us weeks to get repairs. I'm getting big amount of trimonium and polisinum.  The sooner we leave, the better.

Captain: Darwin, we need the thrusters. And we need them fast.

Darwin: I'm working on it Captain.

Captain: Make it fast. We're running outta time here.

 On the bridge, against their best efforts, they were being pulled slowly into the nebula.

In Engineering…

Darwin: I'm not getting any results here… (Suddenly convulses and falls to the ground.)

Crewman Newlands gets to him and sends him to sickbay.

She turns to the consul and works on the thrusters.

Newlands: Newlands to the Bridge: We are losing power to thrusters, Captain. Darwin is down. I think I've figured out a way to get this cleared up but I need power.

Captain: (sighs) Mr. Tuvok, reroute all power to thrusters except life support. 

Tuvok: Aye, Captain.

Newlands bends over consul, fingers moving frantically, calculations in her head, and finally, she stabilizes thrusters.

Newlands: I've got it Captain. Thrusters are online.

Captain: Get us out of here, Mr Paris. 

Voyager swerves away just in time. 

Captain: Stand down Red Alert. Good job, Crewmen Newlands. You have just saved us weeks.

    Captain out.

  I want reports…. now!

Two days after the incident explanations were given ( Darwin was affected by the trimonium in the nebula due to his Woxen heritage)  and Voyager was back on  Course to the Alpha Quadrant. In the mess hall…

Newlands was sitting with Darwin and Gatefields.

Darwin:  Nice going, Newlands… you really got us out of this one…

Newlands: Hey, it was nothing…you would have done the same thing.

Gatefields: Hey take a compliment when you get one… Especially if its one from Darwin here…. They're hard to come by….

Newlands: Oh, well then thank you Mr Darwin. It was an easy job for someone with _my_ experience…. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've run out of replicator rations… Looks like I'll have to settle for Neelix's Leola Root soup to celebrate my triumph.

Gatefields: Don't let it go your head, now.

Newlands: Too late, Kate…. (Laughing as she walked away)

At the counter, Tom Paris and Harry Kim were receiving their Leola Root soup (with distaste).

Newlands: One Leola Root Soup, please, Mr. Neelix

Kim: Hey aren't you the Crewman who got us out of that nebula?

Newlands: Well, I wouldn't say that exactly… but in a way… I kinda helped out

Paris: Ah, and modest too… well, well… you do seem to have a lot coming your way… But first, we'll have to face this soup.

Newlands: Run out of replicator rations?  (Checking to see that Neelix was out of earshot)

I seem to be facing that problem a lot lately….

Kim: Why what a coincidence? ! (The three laugh)

Newlands: OK then… Take it easy with that soup…. 

(Walks away)

Back at the table….

Darwin: My, my… you seem to be getting friends in high places….

Newlands: Oh, come on. I've hardly said a word to either of them before… They we're just being cordial as higher ranking officials…

Gatefields: I don't know, Mia (with a sinister smile creeping onto her features)…looks like u could be looking at a promotion soon…

Newlands: Oh yeah? I'll believe that when I begin to enjoy Neelix's Cooking…  (sheepishly asks after a few seconds) You think so??

The three colleagues laughed…

In her ready room, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were reviewing Crewmen Newlands records.

Captain: She could prove to be quite useful. She gets on well with the crew… I've spoken to B'Elanna… She gets along fine with her. She graduated top of her class in Astrophysics, Biphasic Engineering, even Tactical Studies and did well in her Starfleet Training…

Chakotay: She does have a quick mind.  From what I've heard, she's contributing quite a lot of research.  Creative. Intelligent. She sounds like a good choice. Looking at the way she handled those thrusters, she'll do just fine…

Captain: I agree… We do need some fresh faces at the briefing table…. It's settled then…

Captain to Crewman Newlands.

Newlands: (surprised) Yes, Captain.

Captain: Please report to my ready room now.

Newlands: Aye, Captain.

  (To herself) Whoa… What would the Captain want with me?

In the Captain's ready room….

Newlands: Captain.

Captain: Crewman Newlands. Please sit down. 

  Amelia Newlands. Is that right.

Newlands: Yes, Captain.

   
Captain: Well, I have a proposal for you. After discussions with Commander Chakotay, I would like to offer you the post of Ensign, an Assistant First Officer. Since this was only a rescue mission to begin with, we hardly needed an Assistant for a First Officer in Engineering. But as things have turned out, we do now. (Pauses)

This will mean you will be working closely with Lieutenant Torres, taking over if there is need to, attending First Officers' briefing and also, having a lot more responsibilities.(Stops)

What do you think? (Asks with that kind encouraging voice)

Newlands: This is a surprise, Captain….

Janeway: This is optional, Crewman Newlands. Of course, you may decline…or accept.

Take all the time you need, but, bear in mind that you will we more than welcome. 

Newlands: thank you, Captain. If you don't mind, I'd like to think about this for a while.

Captain: Of course. When you do make your decision, you may see me directly. Are there any questions?

Newlands: No, Captain.

Captain: You are dismissed.


End file.
